


inside all day

by knightspur



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightspur/pseuds/knightspur
Summary: If he thought they would get caught, Jihoon wouldn't be initiating things at all. That's Mingyu's wheelhouse. Jihoon is far too careful.





	inside all day

If he were asked, Mingyu would say he's not the type to go looking for trouble. Rather, he's the type of person that trouble seems to find on its own.

This applies double whenever Jihoon is involved. If he were asked, and Jihoon has never bothered with a question like that, he would say that he doesn't go out of his way to rile him up. That doesn't mean it doesn't happen anyway on its own, or that Mingyu is one to pass up the chances that fall into his lap. 

So, when fans in Japan bring him a headband with floppy dog ears attached and a plush bone with his name embroidered in katakana, Mingyu plays along. It would be rude not to; they're giving him gifts after all. But he also makes sure to look over at Jihoon with the ears in place and the fabric bone caught between his teeth, not quite able to smile around it. 

“You look stupid,” Jihoon says only after he realizes Mingyu is looking for his attention. His mouth is turned slightly into a frown but Mingyu can see the way one of his small hands curls into a fist on the table. Mingyu just growls playfully at him, the sound muffled by the bone but loud enough for Jihoon to hear.

**{* * *}**

The worst part of being on tour, even a brief one, is there's no relief for anybody. They spend 24 hours a day completely in each other's space, not even enough room to breathe.

So, when Mingyu is changing from his fansign outfit back into street clothes and Jihoon lets himself into the changing room without so much as a knock, Mingyu doesn't think anything of it. He's not about to tell Jihoon to get out, and by the flat, frustrated look on Jihoon's face, Mingyu isn't expecting much talking. He doesn't notice the bag that Jihoon has in his hand until it rustles, Jihoon digging one hand into it when Mingyu turns to raise a curious eyebrow. 

“Open your mouth,” Jihoon says, the commanding inflection of his voice curling around Mingyu like a mist. Mingyu hesitates, his eyes cutting toward the door for a second. There are no promises that another member won't come barging in, or that a manager or a stylist won't be searching for them. Jihoon huffs a little sound, stepping closer and reaching up to grab Mingyu's chin. 

“Open your mouth,” he says, lower and sharper. This time Mingyu complies, letting the order override any of his worries. If he thought they would get caught, Jihoon wouldn't be initiating things at all. That's Mingyu's wheelhouse. Jihoon is far too careful. 

Mingyu makes a surprised noise when Jihoon fits the toy bone between his teeth, the plush muffling the sound. Jihoon's mouth lifts into a pleased smirk, small and wicked, and Mingyu instantly regrets not being able to kiss him. 

“Lean down,” Jihoon says, reaching into the bag once more. He pulls the ears out, dropping the now empty bag to the ground. Mingyu bends forward, angling his head to let Jihoon fit the headband properly in place. 

“There you go, mutt,” Jihoon says, stroking his fingers briefly through Mingyu's hair. Mingyu can't help the way his thighs clamp together at the name, teeth digging harder into the toy in his mouth. He's still now, waiting for Jihoon's next direction. 

Jihoon doesn't make him wait very long, either a product of his own impatience or because he's aware they don't have much time, Mingyu isn't sure. He doesn't waste time trying to puzzle it out, either. 

“Put your hands on the wall,” Jihoon says, giving Mingyu a nudge and stepping back to pull open the buckle of his belt. Mingyu does, not quite taking his eyes off the motions of Jihoon's fingers. “You want me to fuck you right here, don't you bitch?”

Mingyu can't remember the last time Jihoon offered him anything remotely like this. Certainly never in public, even if the only people who might catch them now are staff or the members. Mingyu starts to pull the bone out of his mouth so he can answer but Jihoon shakes his head. 

“Quiet. Keep it in your mouth,” he says, stepping closer and sliding his hands over Mingyu's clothed hips. “Just nod.”

So Mingyu does, bobbing his head up and down frantically. Other than a few stolen moments of necking here and there, he's spent this tour without Jihoon touching him at all. He hasn’t exactly been very gracious about it either; he’s kicked Joshua out of Jihoon’s room plenty of times since they got to Japan to be bratty and demanding only to end up with the both of them even more frustrated than before. In his own words, he likes his private life to stay private, even when it comes to the other members. Mingyu is shameless in comparison.

Jihoon slides his hands around to Mingyu’s front, his palm scraping over Mingyu’s cock, already half hard in his jeans. He presses down until Mingyu shifts his hips, making a sound that gets lost in the fabric still pinched between his teeth. Jihoon eases off the pressure, dragging his slim fingers up to toy with the button of Mingyu’s jeans instead.

“If you drop it I’m going to stop,” Jihoon says, his voice low still, probably to avoid the chance of anyone outside overhearing. Jihoon pinches open the button of his jeans, dragging the zipper down so slowly that Mingyu is sure he can feel the unlocking of every set of metal teeth. “I want you to stay just like that, understand?”

Mingyu nods his head, more slowly this time even though he’s trying to push his hips toward the warmth of Jihoon’s palm. Part of his brain feels melty and soft like he’s just been waiting for orders to follow this entire tour. Jihoon pushes his pants and his briefs down, letting them pool around Mingyu’s ankles, nails dragging thin lines over the bared skin of Mingyu’s ass.

“Good boy,” he says, a little grin on his face when Mingyu dares turn to look back over his shoulder, his stomach twisting up tight and hot at the simple bit of praise. He still has his pants in place though he dropped his belt to the floor next to the bag he was carrying, digging one hand into his back pocket. He digs out what looks like a travel bottle of hand sanitizer, the label peeled off of it. Some bit of Mingyu’s confusion must show on his face because Jihoon’s smile gets a little wider.

“Did you think I didn’t come prepared at all?” He asks, flipping the cap open with his thumb and drizzling what is clearly not hand sanitizer over his fingers. Mingyu shakes his head slightly, sucking a sharp breath in through his nose when Jihoon strokes two cool, slick fingers over his hole. “Or were you hoping I was going to open you up with my mouth before I fucked you?”

With the toy bone in his mouth Mingyu can’t exactly answer but by now he doesn’t need to anyway. Jihoon’s eyes curve up, one of his fingers sliding past the tight muscles of his rim. “Maybe when we have more time.”

Jihoon is brutally efficient at opening him up, curling his finger to tug at the clenching muscles of Mingyu’s ass before adding a second finger making Mingyu whine at the stretch. It’s usually easy for him to take— Jihoon’s fingers are more short and slender than Mingyu’s own, but it’s been awhile since he’s had anyone’s fingers in him and it’s harder to relax. Every time he hears someone walk by the dressing room he sucks in a hard breath and squeezes down on Jihoon’s fingers.

“Ssh, you gotta relax,” Jihoon says, teasing the third finger around Mingyu’s rim but not sliding it in. He waits until Mingyu breathes in and out through his nose several times, deep breaths that still shake a little when he lets them out, forcing himself to relax, trying to let go of the worry that someone is going to catch them like this. Jihoon hums in approval, pushing Mingyu’s shirt up his chest to kiss his arched back. “There you go. Like that.”

Mingyu shuts his eyes, basking in the soft approval. It’s easier when Jihoon slides the third finger in, his lips still pressed against Mingyu’s back. He works his fingers carefully apart until he’s apparently satisfied, sliding them out and wiping them off on Mingyu’s hip. Mingyu ducks his head forward, listening to the rustle of fabric as Jihoon shoves his own pants out of the way, the little hiss when he slicks his cock over with lube.

The thick, slow slide of Jihoon’s cock past his rim makes Mingyu gasp and the plush bone hits the floor before he can think to squeeze his teeth around it once again, hitting the floor without making a sound. True to his word, Jihoon stops, his cock half-in-half-out, bringing his hand down on Mingyu’s ass that he has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from yelping at the sting.

“Pick it up, mutt,” Jihoon says, pulling his cock out. Mingyu bites back a frustrated whine, bending over to retrieve the bone and clamping it between his teeth once again, returning to leaning his arms against the wall. Jihoon’s fingers grip tight around Mingyu’s hip, the blunt head of his cock resting against Mingyu’s open rim for a moment before sliding in again.

Mingyu is more careful this time, clenching his jaw so tight around the bone that it starts to ache, whining into the toy when Jihoon’s hips finally press against his.

“That’s better,” he says, leaning forward to nip the curve of Mingyu’s back once before sawing his hips back slowly. The stretch burns deep in Mingyu’s muscles and he’s suddenly glad to have the plush fabric in his mouth to muffle his groaning. There’s usually no need to try and keep himself quiet since generally they only fuck around in Jihoon’s studio where no one will overhear anyway. Jihoon, and all of his stubborn, unbending rules, are more of a relief to Mingyu than he’d like to admit. He relishes in having the chance to empty his mind out of anything other than obeying what Jihoon tells him to do; he knows he can trust Jihoon to take care of the rest.

He thrusts his hips slow enough that nothing hurts in a way it shouldn’t, scraping his nails down the bare skin of Mingyu’s stomach and sighing out harshly against his back.

“You get so fucking _tight_ ,” Jihoon says, gritting the words out between his teeth. “You really need someone to fuck you regularly, don’t you mutt?”

The sound Mingyu makes comes out garbled, lost between the toy between his teeth and the bright spike of pleasure that shoots up his spine when the head of Jihoon’s cock slides over his prostate. There’s a little tremble in his thighs from holding himself in the same position but Mingyu does his best to ignore it, focused instead on the tightening coil in his stomach.

Jihoon seems to realize they must not have much time left before someone gets curious and comes to see where they’ve both gone because he picks up the rhythm of his hips, their skin slapping together and making a sound loud enough that someone passing by might be able to hear it.

Mingyu is past caring about that— he’s past caring about anything other than holding the bone in his mouth and trying to roll his hips back onto Jihoon’s cock, pushing every thrust in deeper. If his mouth wasn’t occupied he’d probably be helplessly begging Jihoon to touch his cock, or to fuck him harder, or smack him… anything that would help him tip over the edge. But, without the ability to do that, he’s forced to just whimper uselessly and shove his hips back against Jihoon’s, trying to work himself over the elusive edge more quickly.

Jihoon has his forehead resting against Mingyu’s back, sighing hard, fast breaths out against his skin, nails digging tight into his hips. He finally drops one to curl his fingers around Mingyu’s cock, gathering the slick precome at the head with his thumb and spreading it to make the slide of his hand easier. A shudder rolls down Mingyu’s spine every time Jihoon’s cock slides over his prostate, the tremble in his thighs making it obvious how close he is.

“Are you gonna come for me already?” Jihoon asks through the gasp of his voice undercuts his words. Mingyu nods anyway, his head bobbing up and down without a thought. “Good boy.”

Mingyu’s mouth opens around a long groan when Jihoon’s thumb teases the slit of his cock, the bone dropping once again to the floor. Mingyu tries to ignore it, rolling his hips back against Jihoon’s anyway, grinding Jihoon’s cock in deeper in a desperate effort to tip himself over the edge in spite of his mistake.

Unbending as always, Jihoon wraps his fingers tight around the base of Mingyu’s cock, cutting him off before he can manage to snap the white-hot coil wrapped around his spine. Mingyu whimpers before he can stop himself, twisting to look back at Jihoon with his lips hanging open, nails digging hard into his palms.

“Jihoon—” he says, low and pleading, squirming against Jihoon’s firm grasp on his cock. “Fuck— please.”

“Pick it up, bitch,” Jihoon says, his jaw tight around each word. It’s awkward to do with Jihoon still inside him, holding onto him, but Mingyu manages, blinking away the tears that well up in his eyes from having his orgasm held off. He manages to pinch the toy between his teeth again in spite of the fast panting of his breath, struggling to hold it when Jihoon thrusts in again, still holding tight onto Mingyu’s cock.

Left without any other options, Mingyu keeps the bone in his mouth, the heat in his stomach only burning hotter the longer Jihoon keeps him from coming. His skin is damp with a layer of sweat, bangs stuck to his forehead, shirt sticking to his back where it’s bunched up behind his shoulders. Jihoon grunts, biting the sound off before it can get any louder, his hand squeezing tighter as he comes.

Mingyu squeezes his eyes shut, whimpering at the pain but not making any effort to get away from it. Jihoon holds him like that until he’s finished fucking his entire load into Mingyu’s slick, open hole, emptying everything he’s saved up over the course of their tour. He pushes his hips up until he’s pressed all the way inside, loosening his grip to stroke Mingyu’s cock hard and fast, dragging his thumb over the sensitive tip. Mingyu’s back arches, his hips squirming like they’re trying to escape the sudden friction.

He’s definitely loud enough to be heard around the toy clamped in his mouth when he comes, painting an embarrassing mess on the wall and Jihoon’s fist. He’s careful, this time, not to let go of the bone until he’s finished, trying to twitch away from the clench of Jihoon’s fingers. Jihoon pulls out with a sigh, stumbling until his back is against the wall, pushing his dark bangs away from his forehead.

Mingyu almost falls when Jihoon steps away, leaning more of his weight into the wall to leverage himself to standing up properly, leaning one shoulder against it and struggling to catch his breath.

Jihoon tilts his chin back, a little grin on his face. “I like the ears.”

In spite of everything, Mingyu can feel his face burn, quickly reaching to pull them off and fix his hair with his fingers. Jihoon’s grin gets a little wider, tugging the front of Mingyu’s shirt to pull him into a kiss.

It’s soft but too short. They don’t have the time for all the sweaty, sticky cuddling that Mingyu usually forces Jihoon to participate in, or for Jihoon to pet his hair and hum whatever song is stuck in his head until Mingyu feels less vulnerable. Jihoon seems to regret it too, rubbing his thumb over the nail marks carved into Mingyu’s hips.

“You can come take a long bath in my room when he gets back,” he says, fishing a little pack of tissues out of his bag to clean up his hand and the wall. Mingyu hums, pulling his clothes back into order, leaning over to plant a kiss on top of Jihoon’s head, his whole body loose and heavy.

“Okay,” he says, nuzzling into Jihoon’s hair before stepping away to let him get dressed as well, stuffing the ears and the bone into the bag.

Hopefully, it’ll be awhile before the fans decide to dress him up like this again— he definitely won’t be able to make it through another fansign with this on his mind the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> So, it was National Puppy Day. Yeah.
> 
> Hang me for my crimes @dumbkyeomie on twitter


End file.
